This invention relates to 1-methyl-3,4,5-trihalopyrazoles and 1-methyl-3,4-dihalo-5-thio-(2-hydroxyethyl) pyrazoles and to methods of preparing such compounds and to intermediates therefor. The invention also relates to processes for converting the above compounds to such compounds having fungidical activity.
Fungicidal and algicidal 1-methyl-3,4-dihalo-5-substituted thio-, sulfinyl-, and sulfonyl-pyrazoles for which the compounds of this invention are intermediates are disclosed in my commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 393,213, filed June 28, 1982, "Fungicidal and algicidal 1-methyl-3,4-dihalo-5-substituted thio-, sulfinyl-, or sulfonyl-pyrazoles".